Comic Adventures Wiki:2013-06-16 - Plot: I've Got A New Drug
The party held in an underground subway station which had been closed off for construction had broken off into two groups: The revelers that preferred the usual vices, and the five which had 'Suped' up and were currently making their way down the street. Three boys, and two girls, stride down the center of the street. "Darren, Darren! Do the hydrant!" One of the girls calls to which the lead boy grins. Striding to the hydrant he stops in front of it lifting an arm to point as if he were going to send a pitch flying. "Fifty bucks says I make it over that one, Brad!" "What? No way man! You still owe me a hundred!" Laughing he motins Darren to continue. With one great swinging kick the hydrant is flung out of it's moores to send it sailing into the building he'd pointed at with a crunch of bricks and shattering glass. Water spouts from the open pipe much to the squeals of laughter from the girls. Jean is over with Emma. The two ordinarily wouldn't be caught dead over at an underground rave, but with lately Jean trying to live up life a little more, and one of the students dropped the address of this, and so Jean's gone to make sure the student 'doesn't get into trouble'. And somehow via a fit of manipulative magic gotten the blonde to go over with her. So, Jean is there, and as things start to go to chaos, her eyes frown then, attempting a quick scan telepathically of the area. Grace had heard there would be a pretty decent party, and so she's already potentially a little buzzed, a drink in her hand, and she is busy getting hit on by a punker guy, and his girlfriend. She squints, as the sudden spout of water begins to gush all over the area. "Shit," she mutters, the pleasent little smirk upon her features shaving off into something more irritated. She excuses herself and finishing off her beer, she strides a couple of paces towards the laughing girls. "Hey. Knock it off. We're tryin' to have a party here," she snarls at the group. A visit to New York City led to Redtail catching up with a few people she'd worked with in the JSA, which seems like another life by now. In a way..well. As she flies over parts of the city while headed in the direction of Manhattan, she keeps to a fairly low altitude that allows her to nearly skim the tops of the buildings. Coming to a halt atop one of them, she looks up and down the street upon hearing the low, deep thump of the bass heralding party music from some unknown spot. Attention is diverted by a noisy group of teens, from the look of it, on their way down the street. From her vantage point, the winged woman stares as she watches the hydrant kicked free with such force that it flies off and damages a building. A curse is uttered as she dives down from the rooftop to pull up in view of the ruffians. "All right, what's the deal?" She's got a mace at her side, spear clipped to a spot between the wings in back. She doesn't sound amused. There are some things that are so bizarre you cannot simply avert your eyes from, like a moth drawn to the flame, so when Jean came to Emma asking her to tag along for a rave the Hellfire Club member did not hesitate. As she arrives with Jean the blonde arches a brow and shaking her head. Looking about as if to trying to find something else to look at, something interesting, the blonde finds nothing, and takes a deep breath, folding both arms over her chest. "So, Jean. Is this it? Your... 'party'?" Darren, the fire hydrant kicker, swears while Brad whoops. "Sucka! That's a hundred fifty you owe me!" The revelry of these five is cut short when Redtail lands causing them to stare openly, as well as look over at Grace who yells at them to knock it off. "Fuck off, old woman! We're just having fun," Brad shoots out flipping off Grace dismissively. The girls look over joining in with a laugh. "Relax and have fun! It's a block party now." "Man, you've just got wings. I could break you in two right now. Go find some real criminals or something, bitch," Darren spits toward Redtail. Mental scans by the telepaths would find them to be... impared, to say the least. Hopped up on something. Something which was apparently making them more aggressive as well as stronger, and tougher. As if to show just how serious they were Brad walks over to a Volkswagen to heft it overhead, and turn toward Redtail. "Here chicky chicky, catch this!" Jean Grey's eyes flash, "Emma, what do you mean? I'm sure all of your family reunions are just like this. So you'll feel right at home." She tries a quick scan of the area, and is surprised at all the chaos going through the zone. She bites back a curse at what she senses, "What the /hell/?" Teenagers normally don't spurt superpowers out of nowehre. Is it another dabbling in MGH? She thought they shut that down! With Emma hopefully in tow, Jean is immediately using her telekinesis to rocket back up and out of the underground towards the surface, if Emma 'permits' telekinetically flying with the blonde in tow. Eyes hidden behind the hawk mask lead to Redtail taking note of the 'giant' over there in Grace. "Huh." If there's a purpose to the sound from her lips, it goes unmentioned as her attention shifts back to the brats. "Yeah, I don't think so. That's property damage, and destroying a fire hydrant is a crime. Now knock it off and line up before this gets messy for you." The mace is unhooked at this point to show how serious she is, and when one of the others picks up the car she warns him, "Don't even think about it." The wings shift, preparation to move evident. "So uncivilized.", Emma adds to Jean's remark on her family and the fact she is now levitating, nothing she can really do about it except act graciously and trying to keep her dignity. As soon as they spot the teens, however, the blonde frowns and gets a bit more serious, pursing her lips and probing their minds, slowly. She means to find clues as to their condition, if they are mutants or if they took something, and how responsible they are for their own actions. Emma doesn't -show- she is using her powers, trying to keep her sardonic smile up. She's better than that. She's better than Jean Grey. "Old. Woman?" The seven foot tall Amazon walks over towards Brad, while he picks up the Volkswagon. She states, firmly, "Put it down. Before I bend you over and kick you so hard that you become my new boot." She doesn't need drugs to be aggressive. It's already in her DNA. Darren glances around nervously. He was smaller than the muscle-bound Brad who looked like a star quarterback. No, he was just a tall, skinny beanpole of a guy... who could kick fire hydrants into buildings currently. "Shit, man, I can't fight a chick," he blurts out glancing toward the girls. "Tania..." "Oh fuck no, if I get one more arrest my dad's cutting off my trust fund access." "Pussy. Come on Britney!" The other two, fraternal twin sisters, turn toward Redtail with hands pounding into fists. Without further warning they run toward Redtail seemingly intending to tackle her to the ground and fight like girls with hair pulling, biting, and punching. If they got that far. Brad had been intending to throw the Beetle held overhead at Redtail when Grace approaches. It's the first time he really looked at her and realized... "Damn you tall bitch! You used to be a dude or what? Fuck that, let's jet, guys!" And he does put the car down--Right at Grace in a hefty throw. The telepaths get a headful about Supe--New thing, newest craze. uper strong and invulnerable. These five were the only ones that could afford to try it out at the party for the cost. Jean Grey picks up several garbled thoughts on Supe, and her eyes flash, "Wonderful." There's too much mental static and aggro in the air for her to get the crowd to telepathically disperse, even as she floats upside with Emma to 'land' wtih the blodne over to the side. "Let's hope this stuff burns out fo thier systems quick.." SHe whirls around as she sees the car tossed at Grace, and unaware of the Amazon's invulnerability, will try to 'catch' it in a mental grip before it impacts! "Oh God, trust fund bitches," Redtail bemoans with a heavy dose of sarcasm, spotting the arrival of Jean and Emma from somewhere below wherethe music was originating from. "Watch out!" comes the warning as the car is thrown toward Grace instead as the two girls make a beeline for her. No, they won't get that far, for she flies up out of their range before turning quickly to aim a boot toward Tania's back, intending to force her into Britney and throw them off balance. "Told you to cut it out. You don't know who you're dealing with." All the same, she seems to know brats from true baddies, so she's trying not to go for too much damage. Yet. Grace -catches- the car thrown at her ... or, would, if it weren't for those meddling mutants! But, either Emma or Jean may sense the confidence in Grace that she 'had it'. She blinks, confused a moment, before she glances to the others around her, knowing one of them is responsible. She moves around the car, and ends up picking up a dumpster just off the side of the road. She hefts it, and throws it. Far. Far enough, that it lands - likely to the running, and jetting group, just in front of them like it fell out of the sky. "You're not going anywhere." At least, not until she punches one of them, at least. As soon as she lands Emma makes it a point to step a few feet away from Jean, the telekinetic show-off and, without missing any beats, she slowly walks closer to the teens. They are drugged teenagers, and with the sway of her hips and her clothes Emma knows she can make them stop for a minute to think, and maybe allow the strange birdwoman a chance to strike. "Your parents cannot afford this drug for long, kids, so you might aswell think very long and hard about turning yourselves in before the police shows. That way we can just have a little chat, and spare you of all the publicity.", and spare Emma the publicity, something she, herself, cannot afford right now. "Or you can try your luck with Hawk Man's girlfriend over there." Brad blinks when the car just sort of freezes mid-air. "Woah." It's something new, and very, very cool to his mind. At least until Grace comes around and he remembers his own decree. He turns to begin running down the street abandoning his friends... and getting promptly plowed over by the dumpster. "Fuuuck!" Down he goes, skidding face-first against the concrete as the weight and velocity of the dumpster pushes him along. He lays there a moment only to begin pushing up apparently very unharmed in spite of the road-rash he received. The twins blink in surprise when she bolts into the air having apparently either forgotten or just not really realized, hey, wings mean flight. "Cheater!" One yells a moment before Tania is punted right at them creating a tangle of bodies, limbs, and cursing teens. Darren seems to be the only one that is left standing and he seems the most logical of the group. When Emma approaches he stares at her with mouth agape... And thoughts turning any where but violence as his gaze dips down along her figure watching her hips sway. "Uh." He states very logically. "Uh. Right. Sure. Give up. You're..." Familiar. It nags at his mind a bit. Someone that his mother always talked about. Right? Or... Damn she was hot. Jean Grey whirls around, "Wonderful." Emma, of course, is probably going to be the front page news over from this. Regardless, the kids are still too hyped up for Jean t odo something like planting a suggestion, and she didn't like using her telekinesis in combat. Calling out hesitantly towards Grace, "Don't hurt them! They're only kids!" She establishes, if she can, a telepathic link with Emma >>Do you know anything about a drug called 'Supe'? That's all I'm picking up from their thoughts.<< Redtail moves up again, using the ability to fly to her advantage. Before the next step in whatever plan of action she's got, she pauses to stare down toward Emma Frost. "Better update your records, lady. He's seeing Hawkgirl. I go by Redtail." A pause, then she sniffs. "And be careful in those heels. Don't want to turn an ankle in a fight." Notably, her footwear is flat around where those talons curl. "Now what's this about drugs?" She's keeping a close eye on the girls in the aftermath of their tumbling, biting back, "I warned you. Next time stick to your Bieber music." They're being watched, Redtail ready to hit them if they show they don't understand staying down, though she whistles in an impressed manner at the tossed dumpster. "Right," mutters Grace, after realizing the person whose a telekenetic is also a telepathic. "They're throwing cars at me, and I'm not supposed to hurt them." But, she's not so much intent on pummelling them, as she is stopping them. She moves over towards Brad, grabbing him as he's busy getting up. And, she hauls him up onto - then off his feet, a good two feet in the air, her lengthy arm pinning him in the air in a steel-vice grip. "Tell your friends to stand down. Right now." >> Just that I will make sure to try it on later, after I discover where they got it from. <<, Emma retorts in the other telepath's mind, her surface thoughts blank aside from that. "You are one smart boy, Darren.", the Frost heir whispers huskily, cocking a hip to the side before she smirks some, "Now ask your friends to stop this silly tussle so we can get out before the men in blue show up. I am sure you can hear the sirens, and it is very probably that SHIELD is coming with them. Do you want to end up in the Raft?", the White Queen teases, trying to project into his thoughts the sounds of sirens and helicopters, playing with his imagination. "Fighting is for barbarians, my dear.", the woman shakes her head despite herself. "Yeah, don't hurt us!" Comes a cry from the pile-o-girls as they work on extracting themselves from the tumble of limbs. One of the twins comes up first only to reach down dragging Tania up while warily watching Redtail. "We're just kids." Full on pout. It's the type of practiced expression which likely has gotten them out of hot water more times than can be imagined. Brad is plucked up like a rag doll causing him to swing and kick and stare down at Grace wide-eyed. "... Fuck," is all he manages to state giving a shake of his head. "You're crazy bitch." Even so he was a bit out of his ability to do much given he had no footing. It's the mention of cops he overhears that has him yelling, "Shit man, if they're coming..." Defeated he huffs out a breath in frustration. The high was starting to wear off a bit as it was. Darren nods quickly, looking around with a scared, squirrley expression. "The Raft? Man no way! I've heard about that place! Fuck that!" Jean Grey's eyes flash, "Now, boys and girls, do go ahead and calm down. The authorities will no doubt be here shortly, and please cooperate over with them." Jean is carefully maintaining a calming telepathic aura then, trying to be a voice of reasonable authority. Failing that, she'll just use her telekinesis to pop the top off the nearby fire hydrant to douse the teens that put up further resistance, if it happens, in high velocity water. "Yeah, well, I'm not some dainty little thing," Redtail answers Emma, adding, "I don't mind playing rough when it's the right time for it," then turning back toward the girls. "Oh, please. I'm not falling for that. I'm not your mommy and daddy. I've got no problem spanking you." In fact, upon landing she tucks the mace away and looks like she's going to do just that as she stalks in their direction with a hand curling into a fist, only slowing her pace slightly as Jean tries to settle things down further. Grace continues to keep Brad up in the air, showing no sign of tiring. She doesn't seem to mind as a few kicks, as powerful as they might be, connect. She then turns, and walking, still carrying the young adult over to the others. Then, and only then, does she drop him, uncaring if he lands on his feet, or not. "You may be right. I may be crazy. But, I just may be the lunatic who'll keep you in line that you weren't looking for," she half-quotes, with a smirk. Then, grousing, "Damn. I didn't even get a chance to punch anyone." She looks over towards Redtail, Jean, and Emma. And, grunts a greeting towards them. "Yes, fuck that. Now, come closer.", Emma says calmly, never raising her voice, knowing fully well she can project it right to the teenagers' minds if she needs to. "We do not have much time, so I must ask, where did you get this. Answer me, and hand over any flasks you might have, and I promise the policemen will -not- bother you. >> Going to jail won't teach these kids a lesson. I will. Do not ruin them for a false sense of justice. <<, Emma speaks directly to Jean. Brad falls to the ground with a grumble, but no injury, and stands to dust himself off clapping hands over his sides. He strides toward Darren giving a nod to him. "Got it from him," he states. The three girls look around to one another. The boys weren't going to defend them this time and there were way too many adults with apparent abilities around. Gulping, they start toward Emma obediently. As does Darren who shakes his head. "No, no we don't have... It was a party favor. I got it off of Erik." Whoever that was. His hand rakes through his hair as he starts to worry about getting out of there in time. Even the two women talking about arresting and not arresting argue. Tania takes that as a chance... And whirls around to bolt for a side street trying to get out of there before she ends up with another record. Jean Grey gives a half nod over towards Emma. She's right in this instance. So long as the teens aren't attacking the group anymore, or trying to assault the officers, Jean sighs, "Fine Emma. but you'll be the one covering the damages." That seems a fair solution ove rto her then. Her eyes flash over as she releases her telekinetic hold on the fire hydrant, trying to then telepathically get whatever images she can of this 'Erik' who gave them the drug. "Stupid girl," Redtail grumbles when Tania attempts to make a break for it. "You aren't faster than a hawk." It's not a taunt so much as it's simply a fact in her eyes, and as Jean and Emma haggle over what to do with the situation and Grace is finishing up with her collar, the St. Roch guardian darts ahead of Tania to cut off her access to the street she wants. "Going somewhere?" She draws back a fist as she swoops in front, her intent clear. Begrudgingly the four that were now more subdued choose to linger in front of Emma after realising, in spite of being on Supe, it had done nothing to make them actual fighters. Tania on the other hand was dead set on her escape. She'd almost made it when the winged Redtail dips down into her view again causing her to skid to a halt, and throw her hands up. She goes into a baseball-like slide unintentionally ending up on the ground skidding just beneath Redtail herself. At which point the panicking girl screeches out, "RAPE! BIRD RAPE!" and her hands come up to cover over her face as she continues to babble, quite unintelligently at this point, "Not the face!" Jean Grey's eyes twitch. A bit. One might -swear- if they were looking close at her she might be breaking out in a mad grin. "Anyways, Emma, do you think that's a fair deal? You cover the damages then, and we see if these kids are smart enough not to do a dumb thing again." Then, seeing if she can draw out further details telepathically of whomever 'gave' them the Supe. Seeming to have gotten everything under control, Grace glances over towards the other three who helped her deal with the punks. "Sounds like this dealer's going to be a problem. He comes into Metropolis, I'll flatten his face, drugs or not." She looks back at the kids, "You see this guy again, you tell him that." Then, she folds her arms, shaking her head. "Knew I should've stayed in town. Now my mood's shot." "Step back, please. I need time to work with these kids.", Emma says bluntly, not caring she is speaking to an amazon. Telepathically, however, she speaks only to Jean >> If she tries anything, please knock her off to another borough, I need time with these children, and I cannot fail." As the teens are rounded up and the police fastly approaches, Emma takes a few steps until she is close to the group of vandals. Now allowing her pleasant smile to vanish the White Queen closes her eyes and begins to perform what she has in mind, a very invasive psychic surgery. If successfull the kids around will stare blankly where they stand for a few moments, even Tania, beneath Kendra, twitching here and there disturbingly to anyone not used to these things (which is probably everyone). Emma herself frowns and grits her teeth, taking a few extra steps to ensure she won't damage these kids, meaning every word about wishing the best for them. Slowly their memories of this night are crafted in another light, as the White Queen mirrors her own most frightening experiences with acidics and drugs, and gives them to each teen there, as if they had spent a whole night talking to demonic shadows and running from disturbingly aggressive, soul-eating trash cans and newspapers. She means to give them a trauma they will not look forward to next time they think about taking this drug again. Behind the mask, eyes narrow sharply as Tania actually slides under the punch thrown by Redtail, briefly leaving her off balance until she turns with a snarl in the part of her expression that can be seen, anger rising. "Oh, shut up." The spear is unhooked and she guides the pointy end up close to the girl's face. "Keep running and I'll crack you one." That's when the girl freezes and starts to go through what she'd probably describe as the symptoms of some kind of withdrawal, only without the on-the-ground-thrashing part. "Uh, what's going on?" she calls back. "I didn't touch her, just so you know." Tania's eyes blank staring glassily up at Redtail when that spear is pointed down toward her. Her head rocks back, and she gasps for breath as if she'd just been running miles instead of a few yards. Her lower lip trembles leaving her with a look of stricken fear as she has her memories rewritten to something far less pleasant. The other teens likewise stood stock still gazing ahead like mindless zombies as the work is done to alter their recollections. While all of this goes on the oncoming approach of sirens causes many of the other revelers, who had pulled back to avoid the confrontation, begin to filter out seeking to disperse themselves. There's no real issue from them at least--They just wanted to leave. Though a few cellphones are out recording the odd situation their primary desire was to leave. There's a flash from Jean then. However she might verbally disagree with Emma, she does agree that's the most effective wya of handling things. so, the air glows a bit as Jean establishes a telekinetic force field between Emma and the others, making sure the bubble includes the children over in it as well then so long as there's not further hcaos, until she's drop it when Emma's done to let them go. As Redtail steps toward the others again, she sounds frustrated as she asks, "Someone wanna tell me what's going on with all this? They look like they're having seizures." A beat later, she adds to Grace, "Yeah, I'm thinking it's time to get going here in a few more seconds. Want a ride?" Grace smirks at Redtail, "Thanks. But my bike's parked in the alley. Wasn't planning on getting smashed, until I got home. Maybe next time," she says, friendly enough, offering her hand to Redtail. "Maybe we can beat the hell out of something later." >> GET THESE CAMERAS OFF OF HERE! <<, Emma screams in Jean's head, mainly due the stress of keeping herself conscious about what's happening around her while she performs the surgery, and from the benefits of screaming at Jean in her mind: Emma does not raise her voice, and Jean still gets screamed at. Upon finishing her proceedure, Emma looks at her redhaired companion, taking a sigh. People will notice Emma has a thin strip of blood running down her nose, even if she won't. "Take them, Jean, lets get out before the authorities arrive.". "Sure. I've got other ways," Redtail says to Grace, nodding to the wings as the spear is tucked away again, leaving her to meet Grace's hand with a firm grip of her own. "All I know is after all this, I need to go hit /something/ before the night's over." She drops her voice as she eyes Jean and Emma with some form of suspicion. "Not too eager to be around here any longer." Soon as she's able, she takes to the sky to vacate the premises. Jean Grey's eyes flash then as she goes on, "All right, everyone. Go home, and delete what you recorded from your phones. Everyone, forget what's happened here." she doesn't enforce a 'stay away from Supe'.. She can't do that much control.